vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasori
|-|Sasori= |-|Hiruko Puppet= |-|Sasori with the Third Kazekage Puppet= |-|Sasori's Puppet Body= |-|Edo Sasori= Summary Sasori (サソリ, Sasori), renowned as Sasori of the Red Sand (赤砂のサソリ, Akasuna no Sasori), was an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later, Deidara. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C with Hiruko Puppet. At least ' 7-C' with Iron Sand Techniques and his main body Name: Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sand Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Ninja, Human Puppet, Member of Akatsuki, S-rank Missing Nin Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Acrobatics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7, reliant on his core), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Regeneration (Possibly High-Mid, can reassemble his body as long as his core stays intact), Flight, Various Weapons, Poison Manipulation, Can create sand clones, Iron Sand Manipulation through The Third Kazekage's Magnet Release, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon various puppets, like the 3. Kazekage), Body Puppetry (Via chakra strings), Able to control other people via chakra threads, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (with Sand Brainwash he can remove memories and control their minds like a sleeper agent indefinitely) |-|Edo Tensei= All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3 and 7), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Age Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ with Hiruko Puppet (Stomped Kankuro and destroyed his puppets with Hiruko. His performance of a hundred puppets destroyed some of Chiyo's Chikamatsu Collection who should be superior to Kankuro's puppets). At least Town level with Iron Sand Techniques and his main body (Each of the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Techniques would have killed Sakura and Chiyo with a direct hit. Chiyo considered fighting the Third Kazekage to be a hopeless situation and wanted to fight it alone with the Chikamatsu Collection). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged many attacks from Sakura and Chiyo) Lifting Strength: At least Class G with his main body Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ with Hiruko Puppet. At least Town Class with his main body Durability: At least Small Town level+ with Hiruko Puppet. At least Town level with his main body (Survived hits from Sakura with seemingly no damage) Stamina: Very high. Nigh Unlimited as an Edo Range: Several thousand meters, using iron sand or kunai launchers Standard Equipment: Scrolls, puppets, poison, and his "Core" Intelligence: Gifted (He is a master of puppetry, capable of flawlessly manipulating puppets with grace and extreme precision at high speeds. He is also an expert in infiltration and managed to hide his true appearance from others except for a select few. A great manipulator, as he managed to turn several loyal Suna shinobi into his spies, and his knowledge of poisons makes him an expert at silent kills) Weaknesses: If his core of living flesh is destroyed, he dies. When using his main body, the core is exposed. He isn't very skilled in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puppet Mastery:' Trained by his powerful grandmother, Chiyo, in the art of puppetry, Sasori was an extremely powerful puppeteer and had great skill in creating and controlling his puppets. He created several ingenious ones including the three main puppets that Kankurō uses, which were made in Sunagakure before he fled. At the time of his final battle with Sakura and Chiyo, having 298 in his collection, Sasori revealed to have devised a means to turn freshly killed victims into human puppets. His status as a puppet master offered him a tremendous advantage against other puppeteer shinobi, especially if the puppets they were using happened to be ones that he created, as seen in his battle against Kankurō. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Sasori was an expert at fighting at long distances. He had tremendous skill with chakra threads, suppressing them to the point that they became invisible, and could, from his fingertips, control upwards to 100 puppets — a feat thought impossible for ordinary shinobi. Sasori can also control living people as puppets, even against their will, if they are weakened enough. His usage of puppets was at such a high level that he made mere techniques appear as an artistic performance, what he called his "Red Secret Technique". **'Hiruko:' A full-body puppet that Sasori wears to conceal his true appearance, upgraded with built-in poison needle launchers and a scorpion tail for offense while the mask-like shell on his back serves as a defense. **'Third Kazekage:' Sasori's favorite human puppet was the Third Kazekage, which retained its Magnet Release, which in turn grants Sasori access to the Kazekage's Iron Sand techniques. When mixed with Sasori's poison, the Iron Sand was given a more lethal edge. The Iron Sand could also be used to fill up the joints of other puppets, thus immobilizing them. Due to the Iron Sand being derived from the Third's ability to convert chakra to magnetism, this grants Sasori immunity from metallic weapons. The Third's puppet's right arm held several poisoned blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of crushing an opponent, emitting poisonous gas clouds, and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the gas cloud. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. **'Puppet Body/Scorpion:' Although Sasori was thirty-five years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. His unnaturally young appearance was a product of the immortalization of his design. Aside from his core, Sasori's body was a puppet. In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that stored extra armament. The first scroll allowed him to expel powerful streams of fire, and the second scroll was used to store numerous puppets for the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. The capabilities of the third and fourth scrolls were not revealed in the manga, though in the anime, the fourth scroll was used to fire jets of water with enough force to cut through rock. Sasori also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. Sasori also had pipes on each of his palms that could spew out an intense fire, hot enough to melt rock, or, in the anime, powerful water jets with such pressure that they were capable of cutting through rock. Being a fully-armed puppet himself, Sasori did not suffer the weakness of being vulnerable to close-range combat that other puppeteers suffer. ***Despite being loaded with weapons, Sasori kept them (and his true form) hidden within his Akatsuki robes, which were large enough to conceal them without a problem. Curiously, when using "himself", Sasori's eyes were always wide open, giving him a somewhat insane look. In contrast, before revealing his puppet body, Sasori's eyes were always half-closed, making him appear calmer and more aloof. Sasori has claimed that he has not used "himself" since joining Akatsuki, until his last battle with his grandmother and Sakura Haruno. ***Installed in the right part of Sasori's chest was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra threads, allowing him to exceed his previous capabilities and control well over a hundred puppets. Doing so also allows him to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. With it, Sasori had a drastic advantage over other puppeteers, having once taken down a small nation using it. The left part of Sasori's chest held the lone human part of him and thus, the only necessary part of his body capable of controlling chakra: a cylinder-shaped device containing his 'core' (核,kaku). ***'Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets:' One of Sasori's deadliest attacks, having gloated to have previously used this technique to single-handily wiped out a small country. In the anime, the country is revealed to be the Land of This when the Akatsuki were employed by a neighboring country to wipe it out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Puppeteers Category:Sand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magnetism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users